Faux Wood Blinds
by mythdreamer
Summary: Sparks fly in Atlantis when a new science team arrives, led by John Sheppard's ExFiance. He should have read the files this time...
1. Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: Totally new at this FanFic thing. YAY! Although, I have been writing for a while, so, yeah. I haven't seen but one ep of season 2, so im a little behind the times. I do read spoilers tho! And if I screw any SGA stuff up, let me know. Like I know NOTHING about the Daedalus, so, any help there is good. Okay, remember: R&R!

-Jo

Disclaimer: Dude, seriously, I don't own ANY of Stargate Atlantis, or SG-1 (if it comes in). However, all things NOT MGM and Gekko and Acme Shark and so on are MINE. giggle Although... I am tempted to snag John Sheppard... I'll bring him back, I SWEAR!

* * *

"'His pointed ears... He must be unbalanced.'" - T. S. Eliot, _Mr. Apollinax_

* * *

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter One - Ignorance is Bliss

* * *

**

Lt. Col. John Sheppard jerked back to the present. "Come again?"

Dr. Elizabeth Weir gave him the 'pay-attention-or-else' look. "I asked you if you approve of all the members of the new science team. I gave you their files two days ago."

John sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. Those files were laying next to his bed in the SGC's guest quarters, unread "Yeah, I'm fine with the new team."

Elizabeth eyed him sideways a moment before turning back to her laptop. "Rodney wasn't too happy about the team leader being a woman, but when he saw her credentials, it mollified him."

John started to say something, and then stopped himself. No sense in making it any more obvious that he did not read the files. With a shrug he got up to get some coffee from the bar, nonchalantly inquiring about the arrival time of the Daedalus.

Elizabeth paused in her typing and raised an eyebrow at him. "Its arriving today, and we leave tomorrow morning."

"Right." John sipped his coffee. "When is the General getting here?"

With a sigh she rolled her eyes and returned to her computer.

O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**

John yawned and ran a hand through his already messy hair, just barely saving himself when he tripped over the steps leading up to the Daedalus. He had spent the previous night downing beer at Jack O'Neil's house and watching tapes of famous football games; now he was suffering from his lack of sleep and the beginnings of a hang-over. He stumbled to his room on the ship and threw himself on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Lia started when she came around the corner. _Yep,_ she though, _that's him. Probably still hung over from last night._ She watched John Sheppard stumble into his quarters on the Daedalus; he still had the same unruly black hair, those elfin ears and that deceivingly thin-looking build. She sighed. It was only a few days ago that she found out he was the commanding military officer in Atlantis, but that fact would not have effected her decision if she had known, she could not turn down this expedition. However, this might complicate things, being on Atlantis with her ex-fiancé.


	2. Like None of it Ever Happened

A/N: WOW I am SO psyched! I already have TWO comments! Heh, I know, weird things make me happy. I ran about my house squealing: "COMMENTS!" until my mum was annoyed. Lots of whumpage of all kinds, and snarks and all the goodies! And even some hinting at other ships... heh, but its not what it seems... ... dununununununu... right, on with the story! (Also, seriously, the comments totally motivated me! So keep 'em comin'!)

-MythDreamer

* * *

"I take my hat: for how can I make cowardly amends 

For what she has said to me?"

- T. S. Eloit, _Portrait of a Lady

* * *

_

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter Two - Like None of it Ever Happened

* * *

**

"What kind of name is 'Sage Ilia Gilbert'?" Rodney McKay muttered to Radak Zelenka, who shrugged.

"What do I know of crazy American names? Yours sounds like 'knee of rod', whatever that means."

"I am not-" Rodney was cut off by John.

"Sage Ilia Gilbert?" He had come out of his pre-briefing stupor and ceased clicking the ballpoint pen in his hand.

Rodney glowered at him. "Yes, that is the name of the scientist who is in charge of the new team."

"I thought her name was Lia," John replied softly, his thoughts suddenly back on the Daedalus, tuning out Rodney and Radak's conversation about names. _Could it be?_ He had met Lia only once on the ship, and only for a moment, that is, if you call having her pointed out as she walked out of the room a meeting. In fact, he had not even seen her face, and now that he thought about it, the more he thought it was odd. _Surely its not Lia..._

His thoughts were interrupted as Elizabeth Weir came in, followed by the woman in question. As soon as he saw her face, John knew it was her and mentally kicked himself for not realizing it the moment he saw her on the ship. _How did I _not_ recognize her?_ Her coppery hair was loose, shorter than when he had last seen her -three years ago - but she still had that windswept look and those far away eyes. The kind of eyes that would make you cringe if they pinned you down. Elizabeth sat down and cleared her throat. Rodney and Radak stopped arguing, after they realized that every one was starting at them. Lia slipped into a chair and folded her hands on the table, then looked to Elizabeth.

"Rodney, I trust we have your full attention?" Elizabeth said, fighting a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He shot Radak a look that said 'we will finish this later' and then smiled innocently at Elizabeth.

"Good, then I would like to formally introduce Dr. Lia Gilbert. Lia, this is Rodney McKay, Radak Zelenka and you know Lt. Col. John Sheppard."

Lia smiled at each man as they were introduced and when she got to John, she held his gaze for a moment. "Indeed I do." She turned her gaze back to Rodney. "I want you to know, Rodney, that I do not plan to take over your team, I am just here to supervise the exploration of the city, and to help with man power."

"Of course, but your team knows so very little about the ancient technology-" Lia raised her hand, cutting him off mid-rant.

"My team has read, and reread all of the reports concerning the Atlantian technology, and all are highly qualified. I'm sure, if we don't understand something, you will be plagued with more questions that you can answer."

John was still clicking the pen, his eyes locked on her. _God, she's beautiful._ Her arguments seemed to be satisfying Rodney because the scientist's usual high-pitched complaints were not interrupting his train of thought. _What happened between us? What went wrong?_ Suddenly John became aware that he had been asked a question.

"Huh? What's that?"

"I wanted to know if you had anything to say on the matter?"

"Er..." _What matter?_ "No."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "Well, then that's it."

As they got up from the table, Rodney muttered, "Flyboy is already drooling over Dr. Gilbert."

Radak laughed, and John just threw them a glare as he brushed past them and across to the control room. He headed for the jumper bay, he was supposed to pick Teyla up from the mainland later and felling like he was, he figured leaving a little early might give him some alone time. To his dismay, he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him.

"I don't want to hear any of your snarks, Rodney." John said without turning, his voice raised.

"John."

He stopped. That was not Rodney. "What, Lia?"

"I... erm... this is really awkward."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't have to be." He kept walking, heading for jumper three.

Lia followed him, walking quick enough to catch his arm. "John, wait."

He stopped in the shadows of the jumper. "Wait for what? Wait for you to 'find' yourself?" He snorted. "I see you did a great job of that."

Lia could feel the heat of anger rising in her. "I waited to. I waited for you to get out of the Air Force, for you to come back from the middle-east. Waited for you to write me, call me, god John, I waited for you to tell me you loved me!" Her voice echoed a little on the last word, so she dropped her tone. "This... this isn't what I meant it to be."

"Then what did you mean for it to be, huh?"

"I don't know. I just... I didn't know what would happen..."

"Lia..." He could see she was about to cry.

"No, its okay." She let go of his arm, "Lets just start over, okay?"

"Like none of it ever happened?"

"_None_ of it." She wiped her eyes, took a step back from him, said, "I'm Dr. Lia Gilbert," and held out her hand.

John looked from her hand to her face, sighed and took her hand. "Lt. Col. John Sheppard, but you can call me John."

Lia smiled at that. "A pleasure to meet you, John. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." With that she released his hand and walked quickly out of the jumper bay.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Elizabeth watched John storm from the room and run up the stairs to the jumper bay, Lia on his heels. _That's odd._ Rodney and Radak, still sniggering over John being, in their words, 'starry eyed' over the new scientist, trooped out of the conference room. Shaking her head, Elizabeth returned to her office, powered up her laptop and sat down. Now what on earth was wrong with John now? He was usually distant at meetings, daydreaming or amusing himself by harassing Rodney, but he had just spent the entire meeting staring at Lia like she was a ghost risen to haunt him. Even his face had been pale, and the pen. She thought she would have gone insane if he had clicked it any faster. There was something up, and then, after Rodney's remark, Lia had followed him out of the room.

Elizabeth jumped slightly when Carson Beckett stuck his head in her office.

"I think you had better come see this."

"What is it, Carson?"

He rolled his ice blue eyes. "Kavanagh."

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Rodney and the infamously stuck-up Kavanagh were inches from each other, yelling over each other, spittle flying from bared teeth. A typical conversation for the two scientists. As usual the lab had emptied and someone had sent for Carson, who had gone for Elizabeth. They stood in the doorway of the lab, arms crossed, watching the two scientists, who were yelling so loud that they had so far not heard any attempts to distract them.

"I DO NOT SEE THE NEED TO HAVE YET ANOTHER SCIENTIST, MUCH LESS A WOMAN, GIVING ORDERS AROUND HERE!"

Rodney spluttered. "YOU ARE THE MOST SELF CENTERED JERK EVER! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WAN ANY COMPETITION IN PROVING THAT YOUR EVEN MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN YOU REALLY ARE- FOR GODSAKES, GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!"

"ME? SELF-CENTERED? YOU ARE OVER LOOKING THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS CLAIM THE TOUGHEST PROJECTS, AND THEN FLAUNT THE FACT THAT YOU ACCOMPLISHED THE TASK!

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE HERE IS COMPETENT ENOUGH TO DO IT!"

Elizabeth shook her head and walked up to the two men. "Rodney!" she grabbed the arm of his coat and shook him, then did the same to Kavanagh.

The two men stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Gentlemen, this is not professional behavior."

Rodney's face went from angry red to pink. "Kavanagh seems to have a problem with Dr. Gilbert and her team being here."

"Then," Elizabeth looked pointedly at Kavanagh, "he should take it up with me."

The scientist spluttered, his glasses flecked with foam from Rodney shouting in his face.

"Well? What seems to be the problem, Kavanagh?" Elizabeth spoke with steel in her voice.

"I should have been present at the meeting this morning, I was unaware that a _new_ scientist was coming to take over the Atlantis research." He left off the fact that he did not like the idea of taking orders from yet another woman.

"If that is the problem, I will reassign you to the off-world science team."

He stared at her. "No... it won't be a problem." He threw a glare at Rodney and stormed out of the lab.

Elizabeth turned to Rodney. "Try not to do that, okay?"

"Right, whatever."

"Rodney."

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I'll try not to loose my cool around him. Snarky bastard."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Okay, Carson, I guess you can go to the mess hall and tell the lab-techs its safe now."

Carson, trying to suppress a smile, left the room. A moment later they heard his laughter in the hall. Rodney grumbled and went back to his laptop, stared at the screen for a minuet, trying to remember what he had been working on before the argument. After about three seconds he gave up.

"Elizabeth?"

She stopped just before going out the door. "Yes, Rodney?"

"Do you want to go get some lunch?"

* * *

TBC


	3. All Night Star Wars Marathons Equals Awk

A/N: okay... so I'm not sure this chappy is all that interesting. Just some snarking, and a little whumpage, but its building to some excitement soon. (And did I mention FLUFF?). Also, Star Wars is the universal uniter. They should play it during United Nations meetings, then all would be happy. Oh, and sorry for all the chap breaks. somehow writing nonstop through all of Star Wars just didnt seem economical.

-MD

ahem nothing has changed, I still don't own John Sheppard or any of Stargate for that matter. Blah. That holds forever and ever, sadly.

* * *

_Sometimes our subconscious gives the reins over to our hearts._- MD

* * *

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter Three - All Night Star Wars Marathons EqualsAwkward Couch Cuddling

* * *

**

Kavanagh managed to behave for about three weeks before he locked horns with Sage Ilia Gilbert. They were in the conference room, waiting for Elizabeth Weir, who had been diverted on her way to the briefing by the early return of SGA-1, when disaster struck. Kavanagh was still sour over Lia's decision to expand the search of Atlantis when they had finished early. He had argued that they had done what they came to do, and should go back. Lia had told him to leave if he wanted to, but the rest of the team would go on. Finally it had boiled over, after three weeks of nit-picking and comments behind her back, Lia had lost her temper. However, the sense was far different from Rodney and Kavanagh's usual arguments.

Lia was standing at the head table, her arms braced on either side of her laptop, her faraway eyes focused on Kavanagh and they were not their usual, calm gray, but much darker, like the ocean in a midnight storm. Kavanagh was in the middle of the room flailing his arms about in frustration and yelling at the top of his voice. Lia just stared at him.

John only had time to assure Elizabeth that they had not been attacked on P78-X29 before Kavanagh's voice reached them. Rodney groaned as he followed his team members up the stairs and into the conference room. Teyla and Ronan smiled at each other, they had overheard Kavanagh grumbling about the mission that morning in the mess hall and Rodney had predicted a blow-up was eminent. John raised his voice over Kavanagh's screams of 'feminist' and the arguments of Lia's team.

"KAVANAGH!" When he got serious about it, John could get the attention, mostly because he rarely had reason to yell.

The room fell silent.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Kavanagh spluttered, unable to speak. John was the last person he wanted to handle the situation. He _knew_ he could not use his height to intimidate the Colonel.

Lia spoke up, her voice calm. "Dr. Kavanagh has a problem with my decision to use out time wisely and search a larger area that we originally planned. He also seems to believe that this base is run by a bunch of feminists who are out to put down good men like him."

Elizabeth folder her arms across her chest and set her face in a frown. "Kavanagh, I am officially transferring you to the off-world science team. Effective immediately."

Kavanagh spluttered a moment, then burst out. "You can't do that!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, being the leader of Atlantis, she can."

"You stay out of this, McKay." Kavanagh advanced on Elizabeth, towering over her. "You cannot transfer me to the off-world team!"

John grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him back. "Fist off, she just did. Second, if you keep up like this, I will send you back to Earth right now."

"Go ahead, send me back." He smirked. "And say good-bye to Atlantis, because when they get my report, both of you will be home before you can blink."

John snarled. "We'll see about that." He let Kavanagh go. "Pack up your stuff, your out of hear ASAP."

The scientist threw a dagger-ridden look at Lia before storming from the conference room. John looked at Lia, who sighed audibly and sat down, her eyes losing that dark tone that always held him in awe of her, and reminded him of the last time they had spoken in person. _The past didn't happen, remember?_ He turned back to Elizabeth.

"Nothing happened on P7... whatever its called. We just ran out of things to look at, and since it is uninhabited, that was it."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, you can brief me on it later this afternoon."

John nodded, cast one last look at Lia, who was ignoring his presence, and waved his team off to the mess hall. Turkey sandwiches were in order.

O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**

Lia heard him, but chose to pretend she did not know he was standing in the lab doorway, watching her work at her laptop. After several minuets he stepped into the lab, obviously hoping she would speak first; she continued to ignore him. Finally he spoke.

"Lia?"

"Yes, John?"

"Er... I just wanted to-"

"Nothing ever happened, remember?"

He paused for a moment. "Right then. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come watch a movie in the rec room."

Lia finally looked up. He was standing in front of her desk, legs splayed like he was fighting the urge to run from the room, and the look on his face clearly showed he had no idea how to act around her. _Just like the first time._

"What are you going to watch?"

"Oh..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Teyla has a thing for Star Wars, so that's what we're watching."

Lia powered down her laptop, clicked the screen shut and looked up at him. His hair was standing out and even odder angles than usual. "Of course. I like the old Star Wars movies." He was about to bolt, having faced the dragon and lived, but Lia was enjoying his discomfort. "John, will you walk me there? I'm not sure I know the way..."

"Er... I have to go make popcorn." He almost made it to the door.

"I'll help you."

John finally gave up trying to escape, realizing that she was not going to let him go so easily, and waited for her. They walked in silence to the mess hall where they made several bags of popcorn in a microwave brought on the Daedalus and interfaced with Atlantis. Radak Zelenka had a thing for popcorn. As Lia poured the warm popcorn into bowls, she looked up at John, who was watching her intently.

"I was wondering," she said, handing him an empty bag, "if you could teach me to fly a Puddlejumper some time?"

"Er... yeah, but you'll have to get the ATA therapy from Carson."

Lia drilled him with her gray eyes. "I have the gene."

"Oh..." John was a little taken back, and just picked up some filled bowls of popcorn. "I guess then it won't be a problem."

Lia smiled at him. That dazzling smile that made his insides start squirming like... like they were right now. "I'm off tomorrow."

"I... think I might have-"

Lia scooped up the rest of the bowls. "Tomorrow is Sunday, John, you don't have anything going on after morning briefing."

"Right." His cocky grin returned. "I knew that."

"Sure you did, John Sheppard."

They argued good-temperedly about it all the way to the rec room, which was packed with people, pillows and blankets, since couch space was limited. John handed off his bowls of popcorn and plopped down on the sofa.

"Here," he said to Lia as she passed off her bowls, "save one of those for the couch goers."

Lia rolled her eyes, making Teyla and Elizabeth laugh before she flopped down, on the only available spot, between Teyla and John. She had the distinct feeling she was being set up. Ronan was sitting on the floor at Teyla's feet and a slight scuffle broke out between Carson and Rodney over who got the end of the sofa by Elizabeth, who had curled her legs under herself to avoid damage.

"I was here first!" protested Rodney.

"Ach, I should think not." retorted Carson, rather immaturely for his usual self.

John held out his feet, now shoeless. "One of you can come sit by me." He grinned at their disgusted looks. "Okay, now, hush."

The lights dimmed and the opening scene of Star Wars scrolled across the screen. Interrupted by a squawk from Rodney, who was now smashed between Ronan and Carson. John reached over Lia and snagged the remote from Teyla who was giggling too hard to work it, and turned the volume up. A few minuets later Rodney leapt up from his spot, howling that Ronan should be kicked out. The ex-runner just smirked at him and pointed to John's end of the sofa. Muttering curses under his breath Rodney moved.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Several hours later John stood in front of the screen, looking at only a handful of people left in the room. "Okay, ya'll," he held up _The Return of the Jedi_, "are we going all the way?"

Teyla nodded, still wide awake after several cans of Mountain Dew. "Yes, John, as you said earlier, if we watch one, we should watch them all."

Ronan groaned.

Elizabeth, who was pretty much asleep by then, muttered something about paperwork and dozed back off, her head on the arm of the sofa. Rodney had curled up and was using the vacated pillows as a bed, but John could see the light reflected in his eyes: he was obviously still awake. Lia nodded, but he could tell she was just about out. Everyone else in the room, except himself and Carson, who was eating the leftover popcorn that Radak had missed, were asleep. Everyone else meaning Radak and Sargent Bates.

"Here we go." John pushed the disk into the player and returned to his spot, being careful not to step on Rodney.

"Don't step on me." he snarled.

"I'm not."

"If I wasn't on the floor it wouldn't be a problem."

"Shut up."

"No. I will tal- OW!"

Ronan faced the screen, a look of innocents on his face.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Ronan woke slowly, his eyes feeling fuzzy and out of focus. The screen had gone blank, leaving the room in darkness. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized that something was laying on him. He reached out tentativly and felt... hair?

"UH!" He jerked away from Carson, who had keeled over on him in his sleep, and ran right into Rodney, who had his arm wrapped around one of John's legs. "Eh, disgusting," muttered Ronan as he disengaged himself from the tangle. His eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and he made out Teyla, who was using Elizabeth for a pillow, and Lia who had her head on John's chest, his arm around her shoulder and her feet on the sofa, tangled with Teyla's. He shook his head. _How women can sit like that for so long, I have no idea._ He reached down and gently shook Teyla, being careful not to wake anyone else.

"Teyla?"

After a moment she groaned. "What time is it?"

"Shh. Go to bed."

"Huh, carry me."

Ronan helped her off the sofa and scooped her up, then tripped on Rodney who woke up fast enough to curse and throw his pillow at Ronan. Grumbling, Rodney got up and went to wake Elizabeth, only to trip on Carson, who, for lack of Ronan as a pillow, had sprawled out on the floor. The Scotsman yelped in pain and was not to pleased to see Rodney as the culprit.

"Ach, do yah not give it ah rest?"

"Well, we can't just leave her here."

"I... was... having a... good dream." Elizabeth muttered, her eyes slowly opening. "Someone help me up... I think... my leg is asleep..."

Carson scrambled to his feet and he and Rodney had a silent mime fight over who would help her. After a moment of very violent hand gestures, in the dark, they both helped her up and out of the room.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

When sleep finally released its hold on John, he realized three things fairly quickly. First, the room was dim, but it had the gray quality of dawn. Second, that Lia had her head on his chest, asleep, and he had an arm around her. For a moment he had the bazaar feeling it was a dream. Thirdly, that his left leg was sleep and considering that fact, it could not possibly be a dream. Having concluded these thoughts he proceeded to try to remember what had happened the night before to result in Lia being asleep in his arms. _Its never good when you can't remember... right, the movies._ John shifted his weight a little bit and felt life tingling back down his leg, Lia sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. _I never realized just how much I liked stuff like this._ He smiled and kissed the top of her head, completely oblivious to Rodney who was carefully backing his way of out the door.

So much for waking John up.

* * *

FLUFF! 


	4. Scotland 1, Canada 0

A/N: Okay, was fighting writers block (I know, so soon?) on this one, but I got past it, and now have had a wonderful idea: we could be having a John/Lia flashback! And this chapter has a little of just about everything in it! Yay! So, on with the show!

-MythDreamer

Disclaimer: If only they were mine... sigh. Do you think if they disappeared any one would notice?

* * *

"There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart." - _Northern Exposure_

* * *

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter Four - Scotland 1, Canada 0****

* * *

**

"You, sir, are even more immature than I thought you were!" Lia's voice was not raised, but it had the cold, angry tone that would make anyone shake in their boots. "That was extremely unprofessional, and I thought I made it quite clear that the past _never happened._"

John glared at her. "Lia..."

"No." She held up her hand. "I should have turned down the job when I saw you as commanding officer. I guess I just thought it would be different, but obviously things have not changed."

The heat was slowly rising up John's neck, along with frustration. "Lia! That's _fine_, whatever floats your boat. In fact, I'll personally dial Earth if you want to go back."

"That's not what I'm saying, just listen-"

"_You_ listen to me, Lia, your hiding behind this whole 'the past never happened thing', and it's _bullshit_. You can't erase the past, and you can't change it, so just _get over it!_ I'm sorry that we both fell asleep last night and _you _used me as a pillow, okay? Does that make you happy?" He was breathing hard, his hands clenched at his sides.

Lia just stared at him a moment. "I'm not hiding." She turned her back on him, blindly sorting through a stack of scientific reports. "Please leave."

"Yeah, okay, just like old times." John turned on his heel and quickly left the lab.

Lia sighed, letting all the tension and built-up emotions flow out of her, and rested her forehead against the cool of the lab table. "Why does he have to be so damned difficult," she muttered to her self. From some where in her mind a voice said, rather snarkishly, _For the same reason you have to be so 'forgetful'._ She snorted at the thought, then looked at her watch, pushing away the possibilities it raised, and noting that it was only ten. Perhaps, since John was no longer an option, she could get Dr. Beckett to teach her how to fly a jumper. Rodney McKay was not an option, as he was having a field day with the lab she had found on the west pier. Her mind made up, Lia pushed her self out of the chair and headed for the infirmary to find Carson Beckett.

After a short walk from her lab, she found the good doctor shuffling papers on his desk. He looked up and smiled when she knocked on the doorframe, a smile that reached all the way up to his blue eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well," Lia remained at the door, "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you could give me a flying lesson in a jumper."

"I can barely fly one myself, I don't know why you would want me to teach you, but I do have a little while, and I'm guessing the more qualified are occupied."

Lia smiled warmly. "That sums it up. I'd really be grateful if you would, I fear I may never get to learn until it too late! I've already been here almost a month and I haven't set foot in one yet."

"Alright then," Carson stood up, "lets go now, so we can make it to lunch before Rodney does. He has a thing for Army food you know."

Lia laughed at the doctor's serious tone. "Sadly, I do."

Regardless of his bright tone, Carson was thinking dark thoughts concerning Dr. Rodney McKay, and what he would do to the physicist, if Rodney stole his spot at Elizabeth's table.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

"So what is going on with Dr. Gilbert?" Ronan panted out the question as he ran next to John. The colonel gave him a sideways glance.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Last night."

John did not answer for a long time, and Ronan let him think about it. Then, as if he had made his mind up about something, John spoke.

"Lia and I were going to be married in a different life."

If the ex-runner was surprised, it did not show.

"Some stuff happened, and when they sent me to the middle-east, we broke up. It was pretty ugly, since I hadn't been home in a year." John paused, then went on, panting out the story as he ran. "We met when we were juniors in highschool - that is, when we were about seventeen and going to school - I had just moved there, in the middle of the year, since my dad had gotten a transfer to the Reece air base. I guess it was for the better."

After a moment, during which Ronan processed the earth-lingo, the burly man spoke. "Does anyone know this?"

"No." John laughed. "_I_ didn't even know she was coming, I didn't read the files Elizabeth gave me, and the whole trip here on the Daedalus she hid from me. She had known for a week or so that I was the military leader here, but she decided that coming to Atlantis was worth enduring my presence."

"She seemed to be enjoying you last night." Ronan watched John's face out of the corner of his eye. It paled notably.

"Yeah, she's pretty pissed about that right now, and I don't know what to do. I woke up this morning with her head on my chest and I had this pathetic desire for her to love me again." John laughed sadly at himself. "That will never happen."

They lapsed into silence for a while, then Ronan spoke up again.

"I am going to ask Teyla to marry me."

John stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. "Seriously!"

Ronan turned to face him, a quizzical look on his face. "Yes..." To his shock, John leapt up in the air and shouted.

"YES! RODNEY OWES ME CHOCOLATE!" After a moment of congratulating himself, John turned more serious, though he was still grinning maniacally. "When are you going to ask her?"

Ronan looked at his feet, an uncharacteristic blush coloring his face. "I was going to take her to the North pier at sunset tonight."

John laughed out loud and clapped Ronan on the back. "About time."

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Elizabeth looked up at the figure in her doorway. Rodney was leaning on the frame, smiling, with his hands crammed in the pockets of his jeans, the tail of his 'I'm with Genius' shirt hanging loose.

"Take a break for lunch, Elizabeth, it's _supposed_ to be your day off."

She smiled at the scientist, pushing her laptop away. "You're one to be talking, I heard you left for the West pier before the sun came up this morning."

"That was purely recreational, since it's not even my find," he shrugged. "So, are you up for some lunch?"

"Yeah, lets go." She got up and left her office, Rodney falling instep beside her, animatedly explaining that he had no idea what this latest Ancient laboratory was for. As they were crossing the control room, Carson came charging down the stairs from the jumper bay, looking at his watch and nearly colliding with Rodney.

"Watch it!" exclaimed the ruffled physicist.

"Sorry." Carson stepped back from him and smiled at Elizabeth. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat?"

Elizabeth glanced at Rodney, who was giving Carson a death-glare, before answering. "We were just headed to the mess hall, you should join us, Carson."

The doctor smiled and dipped his head. "I think I will, lead the way, love." As Elizabeth passed by, Rodney leaned in and spoke softly so that only Carson would hear him.

"You must have worked up an appetite teaching Dr. Gilbert to _fly_."

Carson narrowed his eyes at the man. "As you must have, sitting on the West pier for eight hours, thinking up something intelligent to say. It obviously didn't pay off."

Rodney gaped at him, lost for words, and Carson smirked before turning to follow Elizabeth. A single, childish thought ran through the doctor's head, triggered by Rodney's shocked look: _Score!_

_

* * *

_

Snarks! Wonder how Rodney is going to take losing all that chocolate to John? evil grin -MD


	5. Propulsion Force

A/N: Okay! So, NOW we get to see when John and Lia met. Next chappy should be some more Atlantis whumpage, but for now, just some rather interesting background for these two. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me

**-Matchbox Twenty, _Real World

* * *

_**

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter Five - Propulsion Force

* * *

**

_- flashback -_ _McCarthy High, First Period Math_

Lia Gilbert looked up when the classroom door opened one time more than it usually did. A tall, lanky guy ambled in, his messy black hair looking like he had crawled out of bed and not bothered to do anything to it. However, the rest of his appearance was immaculate, and he looked rather annoyed to find that the only empty seat left in the room was on the front row. He muttered something under his breath and threw his bag down next to Lia, then slouched into the chair. She had never seen him before, and since her school was small, she knew that he was new. He glanced over at her and half smiled when he realized she was looking at him.

"Hello," Lia held out her hand, "I'm Lia Gilbert."

The half smile turned into a full grin that made it all the way to his gray-green eyes. "John Sheppard." He shook her hand, and Lia felt butterflies leap to life in her stomach. He was cute.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, my dad was transferred to McCarthy Air Force base."

"Oh." His father being in the military explained this guy's clean-cut appearance. Lia suddenly felt at a loss for words, but the clanging of the bell saved her. The math teacher, a grumpy professor, who had nothing better to do than make life hard for highschool students, ambled in and closed the door with a snap. The teacher, Professor Harrison, as he insisted they call him, pulled out his check list and called roll. When he got to the end, he paused.

"Ah, our new student... John Sheppard." Harrison locked eyes with John and waited for the dark-haired kid to reply.

John was not paying the least bit of attention, instead he was busily working on a sketch, illustrating a math equation entitled 'Propulsion Force of Catapult with 500 lb. Weight'.

"Mr. Sheppard!" Harrison barked. "Please be so kind as to announce your presence."

John raised his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, sir. What do you need?"

There was a sudden undercurrent of suppressed laughter as Harrison's face turned purple and a vein in his temple stood out, pulsing slightly.

"Please announce your presence," the man ground the words out between clenched teeth, "before I send you to the office." The professor was always looking for a reason to get someone in trouble, which was hard to do when everyone avoided him. It always got under his skin because the principle never took his complaints seriously.

"Oh, right-o, I'm here." John smiled cheerfully at Harrison and returned to his sketch.

Lia held her breath, trying not to laugh at the look on Harrison's face; someone behind her snorted, trying to hold in their laughter. From the ensuing giggles, Lia figured that David 'Bull' Thompson, the football team captain, had made some silent joke. Harrison looked like he was fixing to blow a gasket, and he wheezed when he spoke next.

"Young man, show some respect!"

John set his pencil down with a snap, stood up from his chair and saluted smartly, standing at attention. "John Sheppard, present and accounted for, sir. Ready to proceed with this class, sir." He snapped out the word 'sir' biting off the sentences, then stood still as a stone, staring right through Harrison.

There was a moment of complete silence where the whole room stared at John, eyes wide, and then, before Harrison could make up his mind how to respond, there was a rippling of laughter in the small class, growing until almost everyone was laughing. Lia kept looking from John's stone-faced expression to Harrison's purpled face and the pulsing vein.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

"Hey, is this spot taken?"

Lia looked up to see John standing across from her, waiting for her permission to sit down. "No, it's not taken. I'm not exactly the most popular person to be seen with at lunch you know."

He shrugged and sat down, spilling his lunch from a Sonic bag. "I don't care what they think."

"That was pretty funny this morning, not to mention funny." Lia smiled at the thought of Harrison, dragging the very annoyed principle through the classroom door and spluttering that the whole class had turned against him.

John grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to be serious, you know."

David Thompson sat down next to John with a thump, followed by three more football players, Billy Simpson, Veron 'VW' White, and Rick Smith. Billy slapped John on the shoulder.

"You are an awful liar, Sheppard."

John frowned. "No, I was being serious.

Thompson winked at Lia. "Sure he was, right Hotlips?"

John raised his eyebrows at Lia. She had a disgusted look on her face and her cool gray eyes suddenly looked like steel.

"Go shove a stick up your arse, David."

The other three guys sniggered, but John tensed, suddenly getting the feeling that there was fixing to be trouble. Thompson glared, his hands clenching into fists on the table top.

"Do you always have to be a bitch when someone complements you?" He snarled.

"Only when it's you hitting on me again." Lia raised her voice a little to be heard clearly over the noise.

Thompson stared her down for a moment before getting up, followed by his cronies. He paused and spoke to John. "I wouldn't be associated with her, if I were you. Makes for a bad image you know." He smirked.

"Is that a threat?"

The football captain paused and the other three turned back to see what would happen. "Depends on if you listen or not."

"Then I guess I should warn you, I don't listen too well." John turned his back on the football player.

Thompson clenched and unclenched his fist, and then deciding to wait, turned on his heel and returned to his table, White, Smith and Simpson trailing in his wake.

"He is a sick bastard." Lia slammed her fist on the table.

"Issues with your ex?" John asked, around a mouthful of cold cheeseburger.

"_Please_ don't insult me like that." Lia rolled her eyes. "He is the football team captain, and he has managed to bed every girl in this school, except myself and one other."

John snorted. "Let me guess..." he looked around the room, then pointed discreetly to a Goth girl who looked like she could kick some arse, "she's one of the ones he can't get."

"More like scared to try. See that guy next to her? That's her boyfriend." Lia indicated a tall guy with died black hair and massive amounts of chains hanging off him.

"What's so special about him?"

"They piss him off and they don't get their joints."

"Oh, I get it." John got serious. "So, Thompson just doesn't take no for an answer?"

"Nope." Lia shrugged. "That is part of the reason I'm not 'cool', I turned the Bull down."

John laughed. "Well, it sounds more like bullshit to me." he caught Lia's eyes with his own. "I think you're cool."

Lia smiled, "You're pretty cool to." She leaned toward him. "And, John, watch your back, David Thompson is a bad person to have as an enemy."

John raised his eyebrows. "So, does that mean you are offering me an opportunity to make him my enemy?"

"I don't think you need my help."

"You sure about that?" He teased.

Suddenly, Lia smiled at him. "No."

* * *

oooo what evil will i come up with next? -MythDreamer


	6. Am I in Heaven?

A/N: okay, so were fixing to get into some more stuff... its more of a filler chappy than any thing, and most of it is just conclusions you must draw. Sorry, ya'll must think on this one! Any ways, more action in the next chappy. Yes? Okay! If I don't kill my plot bunnies. They wont let me sleep. :( also, there might be more flashbacks for John and Lia later... but Im not sure! Okay, enjoy!

-MythDreamer

I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, or John Sheppard or any one else for that matter. Sadly. But everything else is mine! So, read, review, and leave it to me, or I shall SPORK you.

* * *

Anger is a condition in which the tongue works faster than the mind. _- unknown_

* * *

**Faux Wood Blinds**

**Chapter Six - Am I in Heaven?

* * *

**

Ronan and Teyla burst through the eventhorizon, Rodney dangling lifelessly between them and John stumbling backwards into the gateroom, firing at their unseen pursuers.

"Rase the shield!" Elizabeth exclaimed, racing down the stairs from the control room, tapping her com. "Carson, I need a medical team to the gateroom, looks like Rodney has taken some fire."

"_On my way, lass."_

John's team collapsed in exhaustion, as the wormhole terminated, all breathing hard and dripping sweat.

"What happened?"

John vaugly waved his hand. "Same... thing that... always... happens..." he gasped out, "damned Wraith... showed up."

Ronan nodded his consent before grabbing Teyla in a hug.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, but any forthcoming explanations were cut off by the arrival of Carson and his medical team. The Scot took one look at Rodney, had him loaded up and quickly ordered the others to follow him to the infirmary. John scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with us!"

"Do it." Carson called over his shoulder.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Rodney groaned and opened his eyes. A white-clad figure turned and leaned over him. Stunning green eyes, framed by golden blond hair, met his blue eyes.

"How are you feeling, Dr. McKay?" Asked a beautiful sing-song voice.

"Am I in heaven?" he muttered, sure this apparition of beauty was not real.

She laughed, a sound like silver bells. "No, you're in the infirmary."

"Oh lovely." He was starting to wake up more, and pushed himself up on the bed, taking in his surroundings. "How long have I been out?"

The nurse smiled and sat down in a chair next to his bed. "Almost twenty-four hours."

"Really? What..." He suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was that a cast on his leg? "Er... did I break my leg?"

The nurse nodded.

"Oh, crap." Rodney groaned and let his head drop back on the pillow, the memory flooding his mind. What with the running and the shooting and the falling. _Ugh._ The stupid Wraith and their stupid darts, and that stupid hole or trap or whatever Ronan had called it. Another thought struck him, he looked at the nurse. "I've never met you before."

She smiled warmly. "That is because I only just arrived here with the Daedalus yesterday. Dr. Julia Ratcliff." She held out a hand and he shook it.

"Dr. Rodney McKay... you can call me Rodney."

o**o**o**o**o**o**

A few hours later John was fuming in Elizabeth's office.

"I will _not_ take on another team member!"

"Rodney is in no shape to be on a team, and will not be for a long time. Your team is the spearhead of this base, and you must take on another scientist, _temporarily._" Elizabeth spoke firmly, her green eyes not backing down from John's rage.

Leaned forward, trembling. "I will _not_ have Dr. Gilbert on my team!"

"John, from the first there has been some secret between you and Lia, and I have left you both alone, but this is ridiculous. Stop being so childish. I am assigning her to your team."

John glowered at her a moment, then spoke. "What does she have to say about it?"

"She was willing to join, in fact, she said it would be a welcome break from the city."

John muttered under his breath.

"John, for the sake of my own frustration, what is going on between you and Lia? I mean, if either one of you speaks at morning briefing, the whole room turns to ice, and she has been here for almost two months now."

He fidgeted and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "She... we were highschool sweethearts, engaged actually, and then it fell apart a few years ago." he was talking fast. "I'll tell you honestly, Elizabeth, I didn't read those files you gave me, I didn't know she was coming until we sat down in the briefing room and she walked in. I feel really stupid."

Elizabeth felt shocked, _looked_ shocked for that matter. She knew here eyes were very wide and she quickly shut her mouth, hoping John had not noticed.

"That explains a lot. I suppose you both have kept this secret so as to quell any... talk?"

"Yes." John nodded, looking downcast.

"I will keep your confidence, John. Just try to be professional, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He stood to leave.

"John, I know it's hard."

He met her eyes, and she thought that she could see the hurt in those hazel depths. "Yeah, it is."

o**o**o**o**o**o**

A knock on her door made Lia look up. John was standing in the doorway to her lab, with that look on his face again. She turned away.

"Not going to talk about it, John."

He grunted and there was a thud before he spoke. "You'll need that tomorrow."

Lia looked around to see that he had gone and there was a heap of off-world gear laying just inside the door. She sighed.

"Damn you, John." She walked over to the gear and picked it up, still talking to her self. "I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you."

John leaned against the wall outside the open lab door, mentally berating himself. _Why can't I come up with something intelligent to say to her?_ And then he heard her talking to herself, and smiled.

o**o**o**o**o**o**

Carson mentally shook himself before knocking on Elizabeth's office door. He could see her inside, bent over her laptop, reddish brown hair framing her face. He raised his hand and rapped on the door. She looked up, saw him and smiled.

"Come in Carson. How is Rodney?"

"He's just fine. Met our new doctor, he has. Woke up asking if he was in heaven."

Elizabeth laughed at that. "Sounds like Rodney."

"Aye, but the real kicker is that I think she likes him back." Carson shook his head and spoke in a mock-serious tone. "Don't know how anyone but his own mum could love a personality like that."

"Well, I'm glad he is occupied." Elizabeth eyed the Scot. Carson had this edgy look to him, and when he finally broke the silence, he stumbled over his words a little.

"I, I was wonderin' if you would like to have lunch with me?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Certainly, Carson. I was hoping you would ask, I'm famished."

His blue eyes lit up. "Wonderful. I hear that there is to be an announcement."

"Indeed there is."

"You know what it is?" Carson let her leave the office first, all manners, just like his mum had taught him.

"Yes."

"And your not going to tell me?"

"Nope, but I will tell you that there is going to be a party tonight."

* * *

oooo so what about Rodney's new angle? huh? shocker huh? more to fluff to come!


End file.
